Teaching Cid
by Sirius Dogstar
Summary: The sequel to teaching aeris! In this tale, Aeris decides to teach Cid all that she knows...


Okay, for those of you who have read my works this is the sequel to Teaching Aeris… except as you can see this is the sequel to it where Aeris decides to teach Cid what she knows. Anyways, please review if you like this, and do me a favor and check out some of my other fics like Final Flight and Bigger is Better. If you have the time, please e-mail me at siriusstar13@yahoo.com! Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Teaching Cid  
  
[pic]  
  
By Sirius Dogstar  
  
"You know kid I have to wonder about you," Cid said as he took another puff on his cigarette. "I mean you pulled off one damn good impression of me!"  
  
"You weren't so bad at being me either," Aeris replied with a wink flipping back her amber bangs. "Here, let me have one of those," she said, taking a cigarette from the pack in Cid's goggles. Cid just shrugged, and lit it for her.  
  
"I mean who would have guessed that I could teach you to curse and smoke?" he asked, feeling pretty proud of himself. "You were so innocent and…"  
  
"Was I really?" she asked, folding her arms. "I don't think that knocking you out with a sleepel spell was so innocent."  
  
"I guess so…" he admitted. "What else do we not know about you kid?" She smiled.  
  
"Everything," she said. "I tell you what Cid. You taught me almost everything that you know. Now it is my turn to teach you what I know!"  
  
"Well… I guess that's fair," he said with a shrug. "I mean I am curious and all what is hidden behind that innocent face…"  
  
"Great! This will be more fun then the look on Cloud's face when he realized that he had kissed you instead of me!"  
  
"Don't remind me…" Cid grumbled.  
  
  
  
"Okay Cid… the first thing I am going to teach you is how to look sweet and innocent."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"You heard me. Not only does it throw off the enemy, it is easier to get supplies and rip off those you don't like. Did Cloud ever tell you about the time that I charged some moron 200 gil for a single flower?"  
  
"Uh no…" Cid said, knowing that even as rare as flowers are in Midgar they were only worth about 50 gil at most.  
  
"Not only that but the innocent factor makes people attracted to you!"  
  
"I have enough of that with Shera," Cid muttered.  
  
"Well anyways it won't be easy, but somehow I will teach you. Now first thing to go is all that stubble…"  
  
"No way!" Cid protested. "That is what makes me look so rough and manly…" Aeris rolled her eyes.  
  
"To who?"  
  
"You mean it's not?" he asked.  
  
"No!" Aeris said. "It is kind of a turn off really…"  
  
"Huh…" Cid said thoughtfully. "I never knew…" Aeris pulled a blade from her dress, holding it up. Cid hesitated for only a moment, then with a shrug proceeded to shave it all off.  
  
"Nice…" Aeris said, noticing how it made the old pilot look ten years younger. "Now for the whole outfit…"  
  
"And just what is wrong with my damn outfit?" Cid asked indignantly.  
  
"Nothing," Aeris replied. "That is if you are going to a costume ball or something! Now people love a man who dresses nice…" Aeris thought a moment, then from behind a tree pulled out nice blue suit and tie.  
  
"Just where do you get these things?" Cid asked.  
  
"Don't ask, just do," she replied. Cid merely groaned, but did as asked. He came out with the suit on and a nice pair of shoes… plus the goggles. "The goggles too…" Aeris said.  
  
"But the cigs…" Cid protested.  
  
"I will hold on to them," she said, taking the goggles from Cid as he gave them to her. She just smiled at the old pilot.  
  
"Are we done now?" he asked.  
  
"Well you look all sweet and innocent mister… but what if I was to do this?" With that, she took her rod and slammed the end of it hard upon Cid's head.  
  
"DAMN IT!" he shouted. "That fucking hurt!" Aeris just smiled, casting a simple heal on the wound to heal it.  
  
"You see?" Aeris asked. "Not only must you look innocent but you must act the part as well. Do you think I would look so innocent even with my appearance if when everyone had gone to the bar I had gotten my favorite pina colada with them?" she asked.  
  
"Well no…" Cid said, surprised that Aeris had even gone to a bar.  
  
"Okay then… now from the top until we get this right…"  
  
  
  
So several hits later Cid replied with, "Man, that hurts…"  
  
"Phew…" Aeris said. "I thought you would never stop cursing Cid," Aeris said. "So now all we have left is to put this to the test…"  
  
  
  
So when Cloud and the others all came back they found Aeris talking to a young man. "Hey guys!" Aeris said with a smile. "I would like all of you to meet my new friend Rod."  
  
"Hi Rod," Cloud said extending a hand which Rod shook. "Nice to meet you…"  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," Rod said with a smile. "After Aeris here told me about your little plight I became interested in joining your group…"  
  
"Can you fight?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I doubt it," Barret said with a snort. "The kid looks like a pansy to me…"  
  
"What did you call me?" Rod shouted, in Cid's voice.  
  
"CID?!?" Barret asked, but Cid was leaping behind a tree to grab his spear so fast it he was but a blur of speed. "OH CRAP!" Barret screamed like a schoolgirl, as Cid proceeded to chase him down. However everyone could hear Cid as he shouted,  
  
"Pansy am I? I will show you who is the fucking pansy Barret! Come back here and fight me like a man!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"  
  
"You two have way too much free time, you know that?" Cait said to Aeris who just shook her head.  
  
"Some people just can't be taught…"  
  
  
  
So did you like this tale? I hope so! I know that for all you Tifa fans it's a relief that I didn't pick on her. Barret fans well… I had to make somebody the target. Anyhow, I decided after every fic to leave a note and a listing of my other works. Check them out and please review. After all, I post them for all of you guys!  
  
Bigger is Better  
  
Teaching Aeris  
  
Final Flight  
  
Turk's Night Out  
  
For the Planet, For Myself  
  
A Reason to Fight  
  
A Leap of Faith  
  
A Tail of Sorts 


End file.
